The Heart of Noxus
by AllHailTheEmpire
Summary: Swain has to leave Noxus in order to attend what Piltover calls, the first step into world peace. All the nations arrive and none are happy to see him, specially Ionia, but as he sparks fly with and old rival Swain finds himself in the middle of a conspiracy that involves all of the nations. A threat to the world was threat to Noxus the Grand General would come to understand.
1. Chapter 1

**The heart of Noxus**

* * *

The Noxian Empire was built in strength, in order for progress to occur there must be first a string action to start it.

And ever since Swain had gotten into power those principals had been reinforced.

Long gone were the insanity and greed of the Boram Darkwill rule, replaced by the calculating plans of Swain, the brute strength of Darius and the manipulation of the Black Rose to the masses.

Manipulation not just to Noxus, but to the other countries.

Diplomacy one might call it.

A tedious affair to be sure and in Swain's opinion utterly useless.

After all his actions spoke louder than any word said in a room filled with people who cared little for the lesser men.

He had once been the lesser man, left to die in a continent that wanted his head more than anything else.

To say that he had resentment to the upper class would be a lie.

So he could only scoff at the small pamphlet given to him by LeBlanc

"A dance?" he said as he quickly turned the small paper into a ball, demonic energy quickly burning it.

"Not just a dance my dear megalomaniac, the Peace Dance"

"I still fail to see how giving it a pompous title would change anything"

"Spending too much times scheming and planning has costed you outside vision"

Swain snorted.

"It certainly hasn't, enemy lines remain as guarded as ever"

"Yes enemy, meaning all threats, but what if something of goodwill came from outside the borders"

Swain stopped looking at the reports and leaned back on his chair.

"They would have to filtered and someone would have or in this case should have informed me"

"What if they didn't care for the message that they sent you?"

"Enough with questions today has been stressful and I do not wish to waste time in idle chit chat"

LeBlanc smirked.

"Are you saying you don't enjoy my presence?"

"Today no and from what I recall you also don't, so this means you find enjoyment in annoying me"

"Fair enough, Darius got wind that the Noxian high command was invited to this Peace Dance, held by Piltover, all of the powerful nations would be invited, with the exception of Zaun"

"And Darius, didn't tell me because?"

"You know how he thinks, must have seen it as useless, so he didn't bother you"

"I agree with him for once, any Noxian who walked into Piltover would just have a giant target on their backs"

"So you are dismissing it"

"Of course I fail to see how it would benefit the empire"

"Connections my dear, imagine allegiances you could form"

Swain let out a chuckle.

"So desperate to get me out of the empire? If I leave, you would start to move strings like the control freak that you are, I'm not dumb enough to fall for that, you insult me"

"I know you are not Jericho, so that's why I am letting you in on a little secret, I would have loved to go, meet the people there, start to make new… friendships, but sadly I can't"

"And why is that?"

"That's for you to decide"

"… you are admitting that when I leave you would start to pull strings and it would take me a while to untangle them"

LeBlanc smiled "You said when"

"Putting things into perspective, I need the information, or in this case the power that would make you afraid"

"You won't find it of that I am sure"

Swain smirked "But what if I do"

"Expect an extra messy return Swain, it will take you months to untangle the web I will leave"

The leader of the Black Rose stood and turned to leave.

"I don't suppose you have and extra pamphlet do you?"

The only response he got was a something being thrown his way.

He heard the loud slam of a door and smiled.

"Made a mistake my dear, in your hurry to get me out of the city you may have revealed something to me that you will live to regret, well the time you have left anyways"

Swain stood from his seat and looked for the small piece of paper.

Gold, like almost everything in Piltover.

He rolled his eyes at the thing as he unfolded it carefully.

"The Peace Dance, bringing all the nations together" it proudly stated in big shiny silver letters.

Swain started to read and found himself frowning more and more as he looked at the nations that would be in there.

Demacia.

A nation of superstitious brutes.

Piltover.

Stuck up aristocrats with way too much time on their hands.

Shurima.

He could almost laugh, who would come to represent the big waste of space?

Bilgewater

Bad hygiene, smelled like fish, his expectations were not high.

Freljord

Now that was interesting, which of the two factions would show up? Maybe both? That would be a sight.

And lastly Ionia.

His hand started to itch.

He quickly suppressed the feeling and reclined back into his chair.

No peace could be had without the nation of harmony, the pamphlet said.

Swain actually let out a small laugh at that one.

"Harmony is the last thing that place has right now"

He knew that ever since Noxus little visit the country had been split in half those still respected and followed the ways of old and those who wished to fight.

Swain looked at the last part of the pamphlet.

Not confirmed visitors.

Noxus: we hope that you accept our invitation with open arms, we assure you, only good can come if you trust Piltover.

Swain remained quiet for a moment, he had already made a decision the only thing that was missing was making preparations.

He would inform his loyal subordinates about his departure, they needed to be alert in case of any abnormalities in the structure of the empire, he also would send someone to inform Darius that he was leaving.

His passive aggressive way of telling him to inform him next time, he would have loved to have more time to prepare that was certain.

Swain let out a small whistle and a bird that had been sleeping peacefully in its cage awoke.

The bird quickly made its way to Swain's outstretched hand.

"Beatrice, keep an eye on The Immortal Bastion, if something happens, tell me, you know how"

The bird's eyes sparked red and it quickly flew out of the window making its way to the Immortal Bastion.

With that issue solved Swain let out a small sigh.

Only travel plans to take care of now

* * *

As the waves crashed into the ship and the rain refused to stop the captain of the ship could only remain tense at the situation at hand.

Traveling to Piltover was no rare thig for him, but it was not every day that THE Jericho Swain, requested (demanded) to travel in your ship.

So until the Grand General was out of his ship, he would not rest.

Nothing could go wrong.

He motioned to his youngest passenger.

A small orphan girl trying to become the captain of her own ship one day.

"OI! Come here you weak no-body!"

She had to start from the bottom, he though with a smirk, he didn't hate her, he just wanted to form her into a proper captain.

"Yes captain?"

"Go tell our special guest that we will arrive in half hour, do it fast!"

"Yes sir" she told him as she disappeared into the ship, he could already see the city, its shining lights illuminating the rainy night sky.

Shortly after he heard footsteps behind him.

"He asks for your presence" the girl told him innocently as if it wasn't a big deal.

He swallowed nervously.

"Only me?"

"Yes"

Oh dear, his men had orders to stop in Piltover so if he died there would be no inconvenience to the Grand General.

He needed a shield.

The Captain looked down to the girl.

"Follow me girl, it would be rude of the messenger to not be there once the message has been delivered"

As they walked inside the ship he felt his worry increase with every step he took.

They finally arrived at the door.

The captain knocked gently.

"Come in"

He pushed the girl forward and opened the door, hoping that she would catch that he wanted her to go first.

She shrugged and walked inside, followed shortly by the captain.

"You wished to see me?"

"Yes, I wished to thank you for your services, they have been most appreciated"

"T-Thank you my lord"

"Once we arrive you will remain in the dock ready to leave at a moment's notice, is that all right with you?"

"But… no, there is no problem my lord"

"Good and now if you would excuse me I wish to prepare something for my… night"

"Of course my lord, you will be informed once we arrive"

The captain left quickly almost forgetting that there was another person in the room besides him and the general.

He almost closed the door on her.

"HEY!"

"Quiet!"

He closed the door slowly and as he walked outside he could only thank the heavens that he was alive.

"So are we staying in Piltover?"

"Yes"

"Can I go explore"

"Yes, but not far from the ship, I would feel guilty about leaving you stranded here"

"Swain is a nice man, I thought he was scary at first, but he is really kind and honest!"

The Captain didn't comment.

He just wanted to get on land so he would be out of his ship.

He didn't mind waiting or traveling, he minded the monster that he carried inside his ship.

* * *

Swain stretched his bones as he walked out of the ship, he heard a bone pop and smiled.

The ride had been pleasant, short and the constant rain had been a blessing to his ears.

A small carriage waited for him in the port.

He liked it, discreet and with few guards.

Most people would assume a small noble rode the thing.

They would be in quite the surprise once he arrived.

He greeted the captain of the guards and walked inside the carriage.

The "dance" would be held in the Piltovian grand hall, the biggest building in all of Piltover.

Swain looked absentmindedly out of the window, making small notes to himself as he passed the houses and the streets.

No defenses in residential areas, few guards posted around.

The ones that were posted around had hextech weapons.

Sooner than he expected he heard the voice from one of the guards.

"My lord we will be arriving shortly, should I notify the entrance of your arrival"

"Negative, just tell them a noxian noble has arrived that should quiet them down, I would like to take my enemies by surprise, but make sleeping arrangements once I am inside the building, rent a house and secure it"

"As you wish my lord"

Just as he expected the mere word Noxian let out a small gasp from the guards and the quickly let them inside.

Once they arrived to the front gates, Swain prepared himself.

He was no LeBlanc but he knew how important this night was, he needed to look his best.

The guards moved and Swain knew it was times.

The carriage was open and he stepped out.

Gasps filled the air and he heard a glass shatter.

He smiled inside.

Good.

Swain made his way through the shocked crowed with disinterest and opened the doors himself, the guards to stupefied to do their work.

"Announcing…"

"Jericho Swain, Grand General of Noxus" he cut off the man.

Swain loved the look the different countries send him.

Demacians glared, Shurimans gasped and Ionians…

Ionians looked as if they had seen a monster.

Swain smirked at them.

"Please do not stop for me this is for… peace" Swain said with a sneer on his face.

The party resumed, but he cared little, his eyes were tracking down familiar figures.

Jarvan IV was here, that was obvious and so was his crown guard, the siblings from what he recalled.

The blonde one stared at him in curiosity.

He saw Ashe and a big man with a mustache.

And was that…

"YOU!" a yell cut his musings off.

He knew that voice.

He clenched his hand, the one he had lost and remade.

Swain frowned as the figure approached him.

Soon enough he was glaring down at her.

A slap silenced the entire room.

Blood trickled down from Swain's cheek.

He smiled.

"Hello Irelia, you have grown, might I tell you that you look beautiful tonight?"

Irelia glared as blades started to twirl around her.

Swain licked the blood that was going down his cheek.

His arm ready to fight.

"I have been dreaming of this moment for a very long time Noxian"

"I bet you have little one, I bet you have"

Scared citizens started to walk away.

Their ideas of peace starting to crumble in the first day.

Swain smiled at it all, revenge and leaving sooner to Noxus, this would be a good day.

Irelia on the other hand only had one thing going to her mind and that was justice for her people.


	2. Chapter 2

**The heart of Noxus**

* * *

Cold tension filled the room as Irelia twirled her blades around her.

She moved them with such grace it was almost mesmerizing, the lights something was reflected.

Her sword dance awed and scared all in the room.

All but her opponent.

Swain watched the dance with the tiniest of frowns present on his face.

He had seen it before.

In his nightmares and memories.

His greatest failure.

A failure that turned out to be his greatest opportunity.

He didn't know if he should thank her or loathe her for what she had done to him, but to pass the opportunity of getting even with her was just something that he would not pass.

Just as he started to glow with red energy a giant arm grabbed his shoulder with enough force to cause mild discomfort.

"Don't even think about it" a voice told him from behind.

Irelia's blades where shot out of their place.

Piltovers finest had arrived.

Swain suppressed the smirk and raised his hands in surrender.

"I am sorry to cause discomfort I merely was thinking of protecting myself"

Vi, the enforcer, let go of him but scoffed at his comment.

"Sure thing bud, as if a Noxian would ever…"

"Enough Vi"

Caitlyn, he assumed, after all is not like everybody used the… distinct hat that she used.

Irelia looked beyond offended at the sheriff.

"What is the meaning of this!?"

Caitlyn frowned "Out of all the countries and people gathered here I would have thought that the last one to start trouble it would be someone from Ionia, even Bilgewater has been tolerant"

"There can be no tolerance with people like him! Dead would be a fate far too merciful for the likes of a Noxian"

Swain smiled, he liked how this was going, she may have bested him in battle long before but he had the upper hand in the workings of the mind, he would let her talk more.

Trap herself in her own words, to suffer defeat at her own hands.

That was a splendid fate.

Swain felt the tension slowly start to build.

Tensions against him, Noxus and Ionia rising.

But before things could escalate between the present parties a figure walked to the middle of the fight.

"Please calm yourself this is after all a reunion of peace" Karma said worry in her tone.

Seeing that would do no good to calm the present people she decided to elaborate more.

"We are gathered here in order to try and understand each other more, are we not tired of conflict? To give everything of ourselves and the ones we love for a cause we don't even believe in. Ionia believes in peace above all, harmony with nature, the elements and with the people closer to us, please let us forget the conflicts, if it's not forever let it at least be for the duration of this event"

Some eyes where rolled but some other stared with understanding and some looked down in sadness.

Memories of the past could not be so easily forgotten.

Swain knew that, Irelia knew that and Karma knew that better than everyone.

But words lacked a meaning if you didn't do what you preached.

The sword might be the sharpest in all of the world, but if the hand that wielded it was broken what good was it for?

So she would take the first step forward.

Show them she truly believed in peace.

Karma walked forward, put a hand on the shoulder of Irelia as she passed her and faced the Noxian Grand General.

"Would you spend the rest of the evening with us Ionians?"

Irelia gasped, the Ionians tensed, but Swain saw the move for what is was, proving her point to others.

Was she truly so naïve to believe that the past that had been nurtured in hate and resentment could be so easily forgotten?

He had not forgotten of the pain, the humiliation.

But above all he had not forgotten where he once had been and where he now was.

All thanks to a stupid little girl and the people she called country.

"I gladly accept your offer, it would be an honor"

Karma smiled a genuine smile.

Swain smiled, a mask he was using to conceal the storm forming inside of him.

* * *

Riven was sweating bullets.

She was not supposed to be found out.

Not by him of all people.

The most powerful man in all of Noxus.

She had just been fulfilling the duties that had ordered to her.

She didn't want to come to this stupid meeting of the snobs and important people.

But she could not refuse and order, not if she truly wanted to find peace and forgiveness.

Karma was the first to return to the group.

Hushed question, reprimands and worries where thrown her way, she simply smiled through it all and said.

"It's fine it is the will of the spirits"

Irelia was the next to return.

None dared talk to her.

She looked beyond furious and confused at the events that had just transpired.

Riven couldn't blame her.

Their greatest enemy was present right there and they had just invited him to spend the evening with them.

Irelia was still young, so she acted out of her gut and instincts, a good way of dealing with battles but she came short when it came to political matters, that's why Karma was also present, to represent both sides of Ionia.

Or at least that's what Riven had heard from the people around her.

She had the most basic idea of who they were but that was it.

She had been just a foot soldier, a gifted one for sure, but she was no Darius.

She didn't command that much people, nor did she didn't need to know all that much of the places they attacked.

Riven looked down.

Oh how she regretted her actions, if only she had known better.

Maybe…

No.

The past was in the past and now she had to deal with the sins.

Sins that were caused by people like him.

She could feel him approaching them.

The people around her tensed, the elders gripped their canes.

She dared not to look up.

Riven was terrified.

What if her recognized her?

She had seen him in the battlefield.

Had he seen her too?

What would he do?

Did he even care?

Riven start to breathe faster and faster.

Hoping that her bangs concealed her face from this man.

No one was talking.

To nervous, angry or shocked to say anything.

But that did not bother Swain.

"Greetings to all, I was invited to spend the evening with you, I hope that our time together proves to be… enlightening"

His voice, was so calm, melodic and deep it made her shiver.

There was no malice in his tone, but rather a sense of amusement and curiosity in it.

As if this whole situation was nothing more than an experiment to him.

Some bowed out of fear, respect or manners but other refused.

And with good reason.

Noxus had made Ionia bleed.

And he was the leader of Noxus.

A brave soul spoke up.

"Gran General, may the spirits bless your day, I am the leader of a small village in Ionia, I hope that you don't mind answering me some questions?"

"Anything that is in my knowledge will be answered, so long as the topic is not so… sensitive"

The man scoffed, some anger starting to show on his voice "Is war sensitive to you Noxians?"

Riven dared to look up for a moment just to see the expression on Swain.

She assumed shocked, angry or maybe even amused.

But he remained neutral.

"No, ask away"

"The invasion what porpoise did it serve you? You hadn't even begun your advances on other countries why Ionia?"

"Ah, that would be a question only the dead can answer I suppose, the late Boram Darkwill did not share the reasons of his actions"

"I see, I see, this is last question I assure you, but I wanted to know of the Noxians you killed, why did you have to lose your own soldiers in order to advance?"

Riven paled and could help but to look anxiously at the general.

"The last days of the war are a little foggy to me after all, I was bleeding out for most of that time"

Irelia smiled just a little bit.

"But I do know that out of their desperation the generals asked a Zaunite chemist to manufacture some deadly toxin, they wanted to win no matter the cost"

"I see"

"Would you mind answering me a question?"

The elder looked surprised but nodded.

"Why ask me such trivial things, are they not common knowledge"

The leader looked offended.

"Common knowledge?! You monsters attacked us without reason, killed our people, destroyed the land and left with minimal casualties, offering no explanation nor apology, you came you killed, simple as that!"

"Ah I see" Swain mimicked with a slight smile.

The elder's face became red in anger and Riven could have sworn she heard Irelia grit her teeth.

"Then my sincerest apologies to all of you, I never thought of contacting you because I thought that diplomatic negotiations would be futile and we left without warning because of the change of leadership, I recalled all Noxians as quickly as I could"

"Mere apologies will not bring back the dead!" Irelia said, a mix of anger and sadness in her voice.

"Nor will mine my dear, but is the only thing I can offer, what Darkwill took I cannot give it back"

Irelia looked at the ground anger present but fading.

Some of the others nodded their heads.

"But that's why we are right? To make things better" Karma added, her voice full of hope and optimism.

"Indeed but it will not happen tonight, maybe not for a long time, but in due time maybe, just maybe" Swain replied, tone neutral as always.

The elder Riven was protecting brought a hand to his chin "And why should we take your word general, you have butchered our people before, why not now"

"Trust me if Noxus wanted revenge we would have conquered you a long time ago, but I am not Darkwill, I know my enemies and Ionia is not a target… unless I am proven wrong"

A sigh of relief let the people present.

Riven smiled a little too.

They were not coming back.

A part of her soul was at peace now.

"Peace with you seems like a far fetch dream, but I do hope we can achieve it"

The elder turned to look at her, Riven froze in place, a smile formed on his face; that was not a kind smile, it was a mask to hide his true feelings.

"I think we Ionians might be taking steps into that direction already, accepting one of your own into our village"

What was he doing?!

"Oh really?"

"Why yes, she is right here, now don't be shy Riven come say hi to our new friend"

Swain raised an eyebrow, was she a dog to be called like that.

Riven was shaking in her boots, to terrified to speak.

Some people moved out of the way and now she was exposed.

She could not run.

"H-hi" was all she could manage.

Swain stared and said nothing for a moment.

Tension began to fill the air again and Riven shivered.

"I know you"

Dread filled her entire being.

"They gave a giant sword as gift, I was there"

Riven swallowed.

But Swain did not continue to direct his attention to her, instead he turned to look at the people who were moving to another room.

"It seems we should follow, unless we want to miss the activity"

And with that he walked away, followed slowly by the Ionians, some who looked at the future with hope and others with uncertainty, but only one was angered, the elder she was guarding.

He had wanted to get rid of her, or to get some reaction out of Swain, but he got none.

Riven could only sigh, the day had just gotten longer.

Swain sat comfortably in the chair that had been provided to him.

He was at peace, even if he was surrounded by all of his enemies.

He had lied most of the time, but he had enjoyed it to some extent.

Seeing their fears being placated was something he had not expected but nonetheless it had been a good thing to see.

It would be all the more satisfying to crush it when Noxus returned.

The only thing that had bothered him was the noxian girl.

He was slightly surprised she had survived and not only that but she had somehow ended up all the way over here.

It didn't matter honestly she did not matter.

A soldier with a big toy.

Nothing more.

His eyes were on the stage ahead, some instruments where being moved around.

A musician would start the event?

How quaint.

He cared not for music honestly but nevertheless he had agreed to come here and leaving early would just look bad on his part.

And besides all of the Ionian where to scared to sit next to him, so all was good.

Just as he finished that train of thought someone sat next to him, someone annoying.

"I hope you don't mind if I sit next to you?" Karma asked.

Swain shook his head "It is fine I appreciate the company"

A lie, but she did not need to know that.

Karma gently sat on the chair on his right and someone else sat on his left.

Someone who didn't annoy but made him wary.

"Make one funny move and you are dead" Irelia told him as she twirled a knife between her fingers.

Intimidation would not work on him that easy.

He simply smiled at her.

"Wouldn't dream of it, not with you here anyways"

"Are you hitting on me?"

"I am being wary, I think neither of us wants to let their guard down at the moment"

Irelia smirked "What you miss your arm?"

"If anything girl I should be thanking you, after all you did me a favor"

Irelia raised an eyebrow.

"Favor? Please don't make me laugh, I sent you and your men running with your tails between your legs"

"And that running led me to become the leader of Noxus, so in a way I should be grateful"

Irelia glared.

"You brought nothing good to my country even now we suffer because of you"

"Then maybe a change is do in your country, we recovered fairly quickly from our losses, we cannot bring back the dead that much is true but we can honor their dead's by not stopping moving forward"

Irelia did not answer, she looked at the stage and then back at him.

"And you think I have not tried to change it? I love my people but they do not change, they don't want to"

Swain hummed in agreement.

"Noxus was always a country that evolved and changed, it wasn't until the war with Ionia that something changed, we no longer conquered for expansion and resources but because of the whim of a mad man, picking the pieces was not an easy task"

"I hope he died horribly" Irelia said bitterly.

Swain chuckled, making Irelia look at him confused.

"Trust me, he did"

Swain's arm flared red for a second before disappearing back into his robes once more.

Before Irelia could question him more, someone walked into stage.

A maiden of blue hair and brilliant smile.

"What a peculiar instrument" someone from the crowd commented and Irelia couldn't help but to agree.

It was like nothing she had ever seen in her life.

This woman floated with such grace.

It looked like her feet weren't even touching the floor.

She said nothing but instead started to play her instrument.

A soft melody she had never heard before, it started slowly but it got more emotional the more it continued.

She felt the ups and downs of the song.

It was as if she was being transported to another world.

The instrument was simply magical, it reminded her of home, her family.

All of it made her start to feel emotional.

The pain and loneliness she had felt for so long, to feel the whole world on your shoulders.

The song reached a peculiarly sad note and Irelia but her lip.

She would not cry.

Not here, not next to him.

A small tear escaped her eye and the melody ended.

The crowd erupted in ovation.

She found herself clapping, her emotions till a mess.

She sneakily stole a glance at Swain he was clapping, a small tear too running down his face.

Both of them knew pain.

She realized that maybe there was more to the general than she realized.

* * *

"I hate working like this, do I look like some cheap security to you Cait? Don't answer that"

Caitlyn ignored her partner as she guarded the front gates and checked that everybody was doing their job.

"I really wanted to hear that Sona girl too, they say her music is magical"

Caitlyn turned to look at her friend and eyebrow raised.

"Since when do you care about music?"

"I don't, which is why I wanted to be there, see all those soft babies cry because some moved a string or two"

"Im sure there will be time for that later in the future"

Vi remained quiet for a moment, a small miracle that Caitlyn appreciated.

But like all good things it didn't last long.

"Man, who would have thought that the Gran General of Noxus would show up, I almost thought the sword lady was going to turn him into sushi"

Caitlyn snorted.

"I suppose it could have escalated more, thankfully that woman was there to calm things"

Yeah, I mean now that that's over what would be the worst thing that can happen"

A large explosion shook the ground they stood.

"I hate you"

"I didn't jinx it!"

As the smoke started to clear Caitlyn gasped.

A large machine had destroyed the gates and was approaching the gran hall.

The machine opened and a man stepped out.

Caitlyn had only know of him because Jayce talked sometimes about him, but it was unmistakably him.

Viktor scanned the place, his cold unflinching lights landed on Caitlyn and Vi.

"Move, I will not be stopped"


	3. Chapter 3

**The heart of Noxus**

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

Viktor stood quietly as he inspected the scene before him. The Piltover sheriff had her weapon trained at his head, the Enforcer by her side. He could feel their hate and fear from where he stood, the slight trembling of the Sheriff's hands the way the Enforcer kept darting her eyes towards him and then back at her partner.

They feared him, he had already won half the battle; emotions dictated actions and actions lead to outcome. The main reason why he had turned into what he was today was because of that, pain and emotions had almost condemned him, but not anymore. He had become so much more, all thanks to the machine.

And a machine would not fail to this pathetic and frail creatures.

"Step aside" The machine herald said as he pointed his staff towards the duo, his voice sounding distorted and inhuman. Viktor saw them falter, but they didn't move. A mistake they would live to regret.

"Stay where you are Viktor and your brain remains inside your skull" Caitlyn threatened, not really feeling the bravado behind her words. She could distract him in order to let Vi land a blow or two, but what will that do when he had a cannon at his command. The odds didn't look good, but she didn't need to win, she just needed to buy some time.

Caitlyn sent Vi a look and prepared herself, she knew that Viktor had already seen the interaction but she didn't care. She took the shot and the bullet hit its target. A powerful blast in the head sent Viktor stumbling backwards, giving Vi enough time to run towards him and land a powerful blow to his chest. Caitlyn heard something break as Viktor fell to the ground.

"I can't move!" Vi screamed in agony as electricity formed around her and no matter how hard she tried to move her feet were stuck to the ground by an invisible force, Caitlyn tried to help her partner but before she could reach her a powerful blast of red energy destroyed the ground at her feet.

Caitlyn shot towards the direction were the laser had come from and heard the familiar sound of her bullet hitting its target, Viktor wasn't dead but he was wounded and that was all the advantage she needed. She took shot after shot all of them meeting its target, but Viktor remained standing, this time he wasn't recoiling back. Something was wrong Caitlyn realized.

"Ah, now you notice, I am covered by a shield your bullets won't do much against me" Viktor said and charged the laser in his third arm once more. Caitlyn dogged once more, but the laser scratched her side. There was no blood, the laser cauterized the wound instantly, but she was wounded and her advantage was gone. She tried to aim at him with just one arm as the other held her wound, but the recoil made her aim become sloppy, the bullet missed Viktor who advanced towards her.

Caitlyn swallowed nervously and prepared her weapon one more, but this time she didn't aim at Viktor. She shot at the windows of the grand hall and the doors, hoping that this alerted the people inside and they could flee, that was all she could do. Buy time to help people, she dropped her weapon and prepared herself to fight. She was the last bastion of defense and she would not go out with a whimper.

Viktor deactivated the field of energy around Vi, who gasped as she collapsed into the floor, breathing heavily as she struggled to remain conscious, with some button pressed the tank marched forward, Viktor ignored Caitlyn as best as he could but it was kind of hard when the woman threw herself at him swinging her fists towards his face over and over again. He wasn't hurt, he had dulled his own nerves with wires and electronic pulses and his face was reinforced with metal, if anything she was hurting herself more. But this annoyance could not go on.

Viktor pushed her off of him and swatted her in the head with his staff, small drops of blood falling to the grass bellow. But the woman stood back up once more, she prepared herself to fight once more the blood running down her face ignored.

Viktor frowned under his mask at her stubbornness, she had no chance of winning, so why keep fighting? "You are defeated, step aside any further action you take against me would be highly illogical" but she didn't listen. She threw herself once more at him and even manage to put him on a headlock, she pulled as hard as she could trying to making pass out, but Viktor elbowed her injured side and made her release him.

Viktor took his cane and stabbed her in the leg, deciding that should stop her from trying to stop him, with a nod he took a step forward, but he found his movement to halt. Caitlyn had grabbed one of his legs and refused to let go. Viktor felt a rare flare of emotions hit him all at once, annoyance, anger and confusion made him act out irrationally. Instead of simply shaking her off, he kicked her in the face and the proceeded to do so on her injured side. He saw her twist and groan in pain, her face obscured by her hair, but he knew the face she was making. Agony, he knew agony and he worked so that no one felt that once more and yet here he was causing it.

"Why? I told you to leave!" Viktor screamed down at her, but Caitlyn's murmurs could be heard from where he was. He kneeled beside her and leaned a bit closer, she threw spit on his face, but he hardly cared. "I won't let you hurt them, you monster!" she said through gritted teeth making Viktor sigh in disappointment.

"So you also believe the lies told by Jayce, I'm not here to hurt anybody I am here for answers and to save my people, the people that you and everybody else on this forsaken city has deemed as lesser" Viktor said as he ripped off a piece of his own cape and threw near Caitlyn.

"Use it to mend the wound in your leg, it should stop the blood before help arrives" Viktor said as he marched onwards, he glanced at the Enforcer who was laying on the ground her breath labored. She would live, but the pain would not let her move for the rest of the night, less people to interfere on his mission. Before he entered he glanced behind him, at the city he had come to despise so much, the night was illuminated by the lights of houses.

Houses whose owners never had to fight for their lives, owners who didn't care about what happened around them as long as they were comfortable. Insufferable pompous bastards all of them, just one person in the city had earned his respect and that person was bleeding out on the gardens.

With the press of a button the door were blasted open by the tank, Viktor raised his hand as splinters flew into the air. But once the smoke cleared he marched forward. He hated Piltover that much was true, but his hate for the city was eclipsed by his love and devotion to Zaun and he would go to hell and back if it meant saving it. Viktor smiled under the mask as he heard the screams of the piltovians inside. Good thing this outing combined both.

* * *

Swain held the tear he had shed on his finger, before quickly flickering it away in annoyance. How embarrassing, he though with disdain as he watched the tear disappear into the air as if it hadn't existed in the first place. Swain glanced at the stage as the blue haired lady exited it. He felt a small frown coming up but he quickly suppressed it.

The girl's song had magic in them, and he didn't mean it as compliment. Either her instrument or her person had magic in them and she could manipulate a person's soul with them. She played with the feelings of the people in the room like a fiddle and he had let her do it. If he had tried to suppress it she would have noticed and information that he didn't need the demacians to know would come to light and he would have to redo his entire plan against the country from the ground up. Swain brought a hand to his chin, he could have excused himself but then again he doubted his current company would have liked that decision.

He glanced at Irelia who was having a very heated conversation with Karma about something or another, Swain then looked at the other Ionians as they marveled at the beauty of the song. Fools, all of them, not knowing they were being toyed like puppets.

But he had to give credit where credit was due, their plan had succeeded, people where lowering their guard and now peaceful conversations could be held more level headed. The soothing atmosphere that had enveloped his soul after the song ended had been nice. But he couldn't afford to keep it, he needed to be ten steps ahead of everyone here if he wanted to complete the objectives he had set out for himself.

First and most obvious, learn more information about countries of interest and their weaknesses if possible and secondly learn what Le Blanc feared. That little slip up of hers was going to be her downfall, he would make sure of it.

Swain smirked as he felt his victory ever closer, he just needed to endure more asinine questions and remarks from the people around him and soon enough the information would start rolling. Irelia stood up and walked towards the podium making Swain lift an eyebrow. They gave her the opening speech?

This should prove to be interesting.

"Evening, I hope you had a pleasant day so far" Irelia started, the introduction was short and delivered in a way that made Swain smile, she was used to speaking in public that much was evident but not in this way. She rallied people to her cause she never had to address people as anything other than soldiers. She reminded him of Darius in a way, albeit that Darius was not that young when he was entrusted the rank of General.

Irelia presented herself and her country, what it stood for and a bit of their history, Swain knew all of what she was saying but he paid close attention to her words. Irelia stopped herself and took a deep breath, Swain knew what part of the story was coming "Ionia has remained this way for centuries until not so long ago, the entire country was torn in half because of one event and even now my country bleeds because of it" Irelia glared at Swain "The Noxian invasion"

All eyes turned towards, some in curiosity, some in anger but Swain hardly cared for them. All countries had demons in them, Noxus was just more literal with that than the other countries. Swain felt the stares but he continued to look at Irelia, his gaze never flinching away from hers.

"We suffered at the hands of the invaders for months, they destroyed our lands, burned down all those who opposed them and not even once they considered peace. No amount of gold or spices could satisfy their greed, so we fought back and with the help of the people we pushed them back and disarmed the oppressors" Irelia said the smallest hints of a smirk formed on her lips. Swain felt the phantom pain flare up once more.

"Now Ionia stands divided, between tradition and new ideals, the ways of old feel threatened by those who fought on the war and now more than ever we need the help of our allies, help us rebuild and Ionia will remember, the spirit sees all" Irelia took a step back and fiddled with her fingers, she bit her lip momentarily before she looked at Swain once more "But one thing that the ways of old and the new ones both agree on is forgiveness, I… and the rest of Ionia extend our hand to Noxus, the scars can never be erased but if we both work together we can find peace and that is what we want more than anything" Irelia said making the audience descend into a shocked silence. Swain looked down at his lap, to some it looked as if he was thinking about the offer, to others as if he regretted the decisions he had taken in his past. But it was neither, Swain knew the answer he would give from the moment she looked at him from the second time, her gaze wavering and the small hint of anger and uncertainty on her voice. That was what she and Karma where talking about. To either condemn Noxus in front of everybody or to extend their hand in friendship and to truly be known around the world as the nation of peace.

Swain had planned to simply nod at her request, not giving her much satisfaction on her victory but his senses started to feel oppressed and his arm started to ache like it always did when something bad was about to happen.

"Well, what do you say?" Irelia pressed on, looking at Swain expectantly.

"Down"

"Excuse me?"

"GET DOWN!" Swain screamed as he took cover and soon enough a loud explosion echoed on the room as the doors where blasted open and a myriad of screams filled the air.

Irelia kneeled and covered her mouth and nose with her sleeve, she could make out her friends and compatriots coughing or trying to take cover, but the people from Piltover where not that lucky. Blood decorated the wall as a poor soul was ripped in half and the rest were wounded, splinters of wood sticking out as they screamed for help.

Her first instinct was to blame Swain, but he looked as confused as her, but that could all be an act, so she quickly sprinted next to him and pressed a blade to his neck. "THIS WAS YOUR PLAN!" she accused him and pressed harder, drawing blood.

Swain said nothing and waited for the smoke to clear, Irelia still held the weapon to his neck but her strength faltered when she saw the figure emerge from the fog.

"He doesn't look noxian" she said, Swain snorted as the machine herald stepped into view, his eyes scanning the room for its unknown target. A demacian soldier tried to attack him, but he was blasted away by a laser, the blast almost ripping away the guard's arm.

Viktor stopped when his eyes landed on Karma "You will come with me" the machine herald proclaimed, making the Ionians gasp. Irelia was quickly near her friend her blades twirling around her.

"And what makes you think that we will give her up so easily?" Irelia asked "You are surrounded and even if you beat me there are more than enough warriors here to take you down"

Viktor raised his staff and the tank that he had brought with him came into view, the machine pointed at the part of the room with more people "If you do not wish to see more dead then hand her over she will be returned once my inquiries are over, the less suffering we cause the better" Viktor said as he stood over the remains of the dead Piltovian.

"Inquires?" Karma asked trying to find a way to solve this without having to spill more blood, but Irelia raised her hand quickly silencing her friend.

"If you wish to take someone then take me, leave her out of this" she said but Viktor shook his head "Negative your knowledge of the subject is more than likely limited while hers is more complete, her cooperation is needed"

Karma placed a hand on the shoulder of Irelia and smiled "It will be okay Irelia, some questions never killed anybody"

Before the conversation could continue further a giant eye appeared over Viktor and exploded making the machine herald flinch. He was unhurt but he still felt off as if something from his person had been ripped out.

"The evolution he so desperately seeks, a way of coping with his failures" Swain said as he stood proudly feeling the echoes of the soul he had just consumed.

Viktor staggered a bit as he tried to comprehend what had just happened, Swain didn't let him recover he shot him with the eldritch power that he held in his hand, Viktor activated the cannon and it started to fire at random hitting the walls and ceiling.

The grand hall was crumbling.

Swain stood still amidst the chaos his eyes focused on Viktor, who was doing the same. "I didn't account for Noxus to be here" the machine herald said as he fired a laser at Swain, who dodged it by stepping aside.

"What did you do to me? Did you read my mind?!" Viktor yelled as he fired another laser this time it scorched Swain's coat, the Grand General wrinkled his nose at the smell and swatted the burned remains off his shoulder. "Hardly, I looked into your soul, where the deepest regrets and fears are"

Viktor screamed in rage and threw something at Swain's feet which made him unable to move, Swain gritted his teeth and returned the action. He reached with his powers and held Viktor in place, the Machine herald gasped as he felt his body start to feel weaker and weaker. In a moment of desperation he threw one of his least stable weapons. A hovering generator of electricity, it had incinerated most of his test subjects but right now he didn't care. He had to live, Zaun depended on him.

Swain felt as large bolts of electricity cursed through his body, he let out a pained howl, but he refused to go all out. If he was seen, he was as good as dead, but what if there was no one around? Swain opened his eyes no caring the damage they received he had to see the place around him. A glimpse was all he got before his eyes were stroke by electricity rendering him blind. Swain grimaced as he felt blood pouring out of his eye sockets. But that glimpse was all he needed, he only saw Viktor and some innocent bystanders who were cowering near them hoping that the tank would get them there and more importantly no one that mattered was in the room.

Swain screamed as he let his full power show, the first thing he did was kill the bystander, sucking the life out of them and using them to repair his wounds, his eyes opened, completely healed, he reached with his hand the hovering mechanism and crushed it with his hand.

Viktor clawed the hand off him, but he did not do it fast enough. Swain struck him over and over again with red lightning bolts of pure dark energy until he feel to his knees. Swain quickly transformed back and looked at himself. Scratches here and there but he would live, he was in far better shape than the one his opponent was, Viktor was laying on the ground, sparks and smoke emanating from his figure. Swain stepped on Viktor's arm and made it short-circuit, stopping the tank from firing more rounds.

"I-I failed" Viktor said loud enough for Swain to hear, he nodded and looked down at Viktor with an unreadable expression.

"Yes you did, but this should be no surprise to you, if I didn't step up someone else would have done it, a stupid decision for someone who claims to be more machine than man"

Viktor looked at Swain as if trying to read him "I had to do it, my people will die if doing act fast, failure was always an option but I refuse to stand idle and let things happen"

Swain nodded, he had seen Viktor's soul he knew what he was afraid of. His objective number two had been completed, but not in the way he had expected. Maybe it wasn't even the thing that Le Blanc feared but soon enough she would learn to.

He stepped away from Viktor letting the authorities handle things, he spared a look at the dead, his way of thanking them for their sacrifice. But he couldn't spare a second, he had to find Irelia and Karma. As he made his way outside he was met with multiple people asking him things but he simply waved them off telling them that the assailant had been neutralized. He loathed the idea that some had seen him use a spec of his power but it hardly mattered, almost everyone nowadays had supernatural power.

He found Irelia barking orders at the police officers from Piltover who looked more than a little annoyed at a girl her size yelling at them, but her attention quickly shifted from them to him.

"I kinda hoped you would die" she said as she faced him completely, Swain chuckled "It takes more than a person to kill me, you should know that by now"

"Want me to try again I am sure I will get it right this time" Irelia said as she crossed her arms. Swain simply smiled down at her, taking delight in the way she looked annoyed at their height difference.

"You would not succeed, trust me you're not the only one who was changed by the war, but I do not come here to fight, I actually came here to see how Karma was doing. He did something to the people in the room, some that came in contact with him died, I was curious of her state" Swain lied, but it did its job Irelia shifted her focus to Karma and then back at him.

"She is fine, he didn't even come close to touching her, why would you be worried?"

Swain shrugged and looked to the wounded being treated "I simply wished to know that the more level headed one of you would be alive once we start peaceful conversation"

Irelia stared at him in shock "You mean that…"

"Yes I accept your offer, I will leave immediately to Noxus in order to prepare for everything, expect a letter from us soon, it has been nice seeing you again, have a nice day Irelia"

Irelia shivered as he said her name, but a part of her felt slightly happy, their biggest enemy had accepted peaceful negotiation. The spirit worked in mysterious ways that was certain, she just hoped that Karma's idea was not wrong.

* * *

The soothing sound of the waves crashing against his ship did little to help Swain relax, he was at the threshold of one of the most important moments of his life, the sound of the great sea did little to calm him down.

He took a sip of the beverage that had been offered to him, he resisted the urge to spit out. Cheap ale, the one that was found at the taverns of Bilgewater, the people loved it for how strong it was but to Swain it tasted like someone had pissed on his beverage.

But he still drank from it, it might help him sleep at least.

Swain brought a hand to his temple, worries and plans started to swarm his mind by the dozens. If he messed with this power and won Noxus would cover the map of the entire globe, but if he lost Noxus would be nothing more than a forgotten memory.

Swain snorted "Hell there might be nothing to remember on this planet if we lose" he took another gulp of his drink and let out a sigh.

"Darkin" he said out loud tasting how the words sounded on his tongue, a name he had only heard only in legends. Zaun had been attacked by one of them, the entire lower level of the city destroyed and the numbers of survivors didn't reach the triple digits. Viktor had been terrified of this being to the point where he poured every hour of the last two weeks searching for information on the mysterious race and he had found one of extreme interest.

The Ionians had trapped one in a well and only those who worked closely with the monks knew the entire story. So he targeted Karma, he didn't care if he got caught he had wanted information. But this revelation opened a world of possibilities to him, this Darkin creatures held power like no other and Swain knew that if he wanted Noxus to move forward he needed power. The question was, could he even control that power?

The beast had moved towards Freljord, but it had promised to return to destroy the city. Such was his power, the power of the self-proclaimed World Ender, Aatrox.

Swain looked down at his corrupted hand, he had bested a demon. He would best these creatures too. But each step must be planned and impactful, the alliance with Ionia would only be the first step. He had killed two birds with one stone, he had stooped the war in that front and he also might have opened door to the investigation of the Darkin.

"Always one step ahead" Swain said to himself as he chuckled, already planning the next move he would take.

 **A/N: sorry for the long wait, I hope this chapter serves as an apology for both the last chapter and the wait. Yes I have heard your complains and I can't thank you enough! It really helps me out a lot! I'm sorry that last chapter seemed different than the first, it was slightly sloppier and it had some issues mainly Swain crying, which I will admit was a mistake on my part, thank you for pointing it out and I hope the explanation I gave this chapter serves as a retcon of that.**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The heart of Noxus**

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

Viktor's face twisted in pain underneath his destroyed mask, blood dripping out of his exposed mouth. Viktor had numbed himself to pain but the agony that he was feeling right now only showed that his human side still was a big part of him no matter how much he despised it.

Vi had tried to make him talk by force, but even when he was being beaten into a pulp his lips remained sealed. He barely grunted in acknowledgment at the savage blows that she was inflicting onto his body.

But Vi was not the one who could take pride in the blood that was dripping from his mouth, his destroyed shoulder and the broken ribs that he was very sure they were not supposed to be outside of his body. If it wasn't for his augment body he was sure he would have died from pain and blood loss.

No, the one who did this had been Jayce.

He had stormed into Viktor's cell and not waiting for Vi's approval he smashed his hammer into the face of the machine herald. Everything that followed was almost a blur to Viktor but he was sure of one thing. He had screamed in pain, he hadn't begged but he had shown emotion, the very thing that had been his downfall all those years ago had once again come to haunt him.

He managed to curl his fist in ager despite the pain. Curse Jayce.

Curse Piltover.

And above all curse Swain for meddling in things he didn't understand. Viktor knew for a fact that the Noxian Grand General didn't give a damn about the people around him but he just had to step in.

Viktor groaned as light and the sound of a door opening shook him from his thoughts. If he could have, he would have tried to lift his head up to see if Jayce had returned to finish the job. But to his surprise the faint sound of heels reached his ears.

"Evening Viktor" a voice he recognized reached his ears.

Viktor opened his mouth to speak but no words came out, only ragged gasps and blood.

"Please do not force yourself to speak, we're not even sure how you are still alive, but you will be treated… humanly"

Viktor growled unable to move or speak.

A hand reached forward and grabbed a fistful of his hair and made him face upwards, Viktor hissed in agony. Caitlyn stared at him with a neutral expression, her left eye purple and a large gash on her forehead.

His handiwork from the last time they met each other.

"I know you don't do things randomly, there was a reason behind this" Caitlyn let go of his hair "I will find out and once I do, I promise Viktor you will never see the outside of a cell"

Viktor heard Caitlyn slam the door behind her, leaving him once again alone. The machine herald felt himself losing consciousness and all he think was how he had failed his people once more.

* * *

Swain frowned as he sidestepped the flying gore that was sent his way. Darius was hard at work it seemed.

He had just returned from his "enlightening" visit to Piltover and Swain had decided that he needed to speak to Darius. But not in the capital, not with the eyes of the Black Rose everywhere trying to gather information. So he tracked down the Hand of Noxus to a small city in the border of Noxus and Demacia.

From what he remembered a small battalion of demacians had set up a fort near the border and ambushed cities from nearby. Swain had raised an eyebrow at the tactic but nonetheless he had granted Darius his request to go and dispatch them. Now that he looked around Swain thought that maybe that was a bit of an overkill.

"ARGH!" Darius yelled as he split in half a demacian soldier, the body falling to his sides. Wasting no time he jumped and brought his massive axe down on the head of a nearby soldier. The skull cracked in two, blood and brain oozing out of the wound.

Darius huffed and turned to look at the burning fort and the bodies around. A job well done.

Swain was about to make his presence know when he caught a glimpse of a shadow making his way towards Darius. Wasting no time he reached out with his demonic hand and grasped the sneaky guard with his powers.

It struggled but it didn't matter, with a twist of his wrist the bones cracked and the guard fell dead.

"I had that" Darius replied as he approached his friend a frown on his face, Swain on the other hand simply smiled at Darius.

"I am sure you did old friend, but in this world its best to be cautious, marvelous work as always" Swain replied as he gestured towards the carnage.

"It was nothing, hardly worth the effort honestly, this demacians get weaker everyday" Darius said as he reached down to a dead guard and ripped out a piece of his armor. Darius studied it for a moment before quickly throwing it to the side.

"The only advantage they have over us is this crap, this petricide as they call it"

"Sadly I didn't come here to talk about Demacia, I'm afraid we need to talk about something more delicate" Swain said, making Darius frown become even more prominent.

"I thought that Demacia had priority, we talked about it in the last meeting"

"And it's still the main focus of the war, Demacia is THE enemy country to face"

"Then what is it you want to talk about?"

"Ionia"

Darius brought a hand to his chin at the mention of the continent, he ordered his guards to clean up the mess and gestured at Swain to follow him, they moved out of the war zone and started making their way back to the camp site.

"I despise every time that wretched name comes up, what do you need me to mobilize the troops? Are we talking about a new invasion?"

"I already said that the war will remain here, with Demacia, no what is happening with Ionia is even more delicate than war" Swain said making Darius cast a worried glance at him. They said nothing more until they arrived at Darius tent.

Darius grabbed a bottle of what Swain assumed was some sort of alcoholic beverage and swallowed it in its entirety.

"Now I am ready"

"Funny, but yes it is a difficult situation the one Noxus has found itself in, you remember that I left earlier this week to Piltover?"

"Of course, didn't think you would be back this fast. What? Did you get kicked out?" Darius asked making Swain scoff at him.

"Hardly, I would say that I made myself quite the hero back there" Swain said as he recalled how he had defeated the Machine Herald. Darius grabbed a wooden chair from the corner and sat down.

"Then what happened? I know you had your reasons for returning here quicker than you were supposed to, you wanted to talk to me about something you don't want the Black Rose to know"

"Perceptive as ever Darius, yes; I have found a new threat to Noxus and dare I say it, the world. But funnily enough I have also managed to find a way to control this threat and make it work for the good of Noxus"

"Stop beating round the bush, what is it?

"This world is about to see the revival of the Darkin Darius, warriors of the ancient Shurima, the ones who reversed the world to a barbaric sate and made it possible for Mordekaiser to conquer the world"

Darius stared at him quietly before shaking his head "Fairytales Swain, the Darkin may have never existed, people just like to change history"

Swain revealed his hand, the one that had been cut off and then replaced by something… different.

"Doe this look like a fairytale to you Darius, we both know that there is more than steel and blood at work in the world, you have seen it in countless battles, do not take me for a fool, this threat is real Darius and if we do nothing a literal god of war will destroy everything that we have fought so hard to protect" Swain said as his hand glowed a brighter shade of red.

Darius frowned "And what did you find? What can stop this… creatures?"

"I… don't know what stops them Darius, I only know of people that did it" Swain said as realization finally hit Darius, he growled under his breath.

"Figures that those creeps figured out how to fight literal fairytales, so what now? You need spies? Assassins? I can spare some of them, but not all some are already on enemy territory"

"I have already managed to find a way inside Ionia, but to say that is controversial would be an understatement, you see I met with both Karma a traditional and… Irelia a leader of the new movement" Swain said with a frown.

"The one that cut your hand?" Darius questioned making Swain nod.

"The very same, Darius you wanted me to stop beating around the bush so I will go straight to the point, I made an alliance with Ionia"

Silence filled the tent, nothing could be heard but the sound of the wind outside.

"Look I know that…" Swain started before he was punched in the face by Darius, who looked beyond angry. Swain recovered and avoided another blow aimed to his stomach.

"YOU STUPID IDIOT! You just spat on the face of Noxus!" Darius said as he grabbed Swain by the collar. Swain swatted Darius hands away with a strength that didn't belong to a man.

"ENOUGH! I already explained my reasons Darius this alliance is for the greater good of Noxus" Swain said making Darius grab the chair he had been sitting and throw it at Swain. The chair was destroyed in the air by red bolts of energy.

"Do you know what this means for Noxus? The one war we lost and you just decided to become allies with the enemy of said war, I know your reasons and I still doubt you"

"The populace has already forgotten about Ionia, they are more concerned with Demacia and Freljord and besides we not only get one less border to worry about but we also gain knowledge to control literal gods! Do you not see the importance of this Darius?"

"Yes that all sounds nice in paper, but you have not taken into consideration all the other factors, just one example: Ionians hate Noxus, plain and simple. You can't negotiate peace with people like that"

"And that is where my plan comes into play, they think that I want the alliance when in reality I only want knowledge once the Darkin threat has come and gone things would go back to how they once were, except for the fact that Noxus will have a Darkin as a weapon"

Darius pinched the bridge of his nose "Why come to me then, it seems like you have everything planned but what I cannot figure out is why seek me out, what part do I play in this grand plan of yours?"

"It is always good to have someone know your true intentions Darius, but in reality I want you to increase the offense on Demacia that will not only distract the people but it will also distract Le Blanc. It will lure her into thinking that she knows what I'm thinking when in reality she couldn't be more wrong"

Darius said nothing, he couldn't. Swain had planned for everything it seemed but he couldn't shake this feeling in his gut that something was wrong about the entire thing. In the end he could do nothing more than to follow orders. That was what he was anyways, a soldier.

"Fine, we'll do it as you say. I will gather more troops and start increasing the war effort with Demacia. But I really hope you know what you are doing Swain because if you don't, all of Noxus will be after your head and if they don't get you, I will!"

Swain's face didn't move an inch, his calm smiled remained making little to comfort Darius. "If you didn't I wouldn't consider you my friend Darius, I will return to the capital for some time but I think that by the end of this month I will make a small trip to Ionia, only to test the waters as they say, it has been good to see you, best of luck in the war" and with that Swain left leaving a very troubled Darius.

The hand of Noxus let out a deep breath, closed his eyes and tried to calm down. When that didn't work he reached into his bag and took out another bottle of Bilgewater beer.

"Fucking Swain" was all he said as he downed another bottle of alcohol.

* * *

Irelia loved to dance. It was one of the few activities she looked forward to everyday. Be it with audience or without audience she just loved doing it.

But not today, she was doing it horribly and she knew it. Her balance was off, she was taking to many wrong steps and she knew that her blades where not in sync with her steps. With an annoyed sigh Irelia stopped.

She looked around at the empty room and couldn't help but to hug herself. This room had not always being empty. Her family used to come here to watch her dance, to simply talk and laugh at each other's jokes. She missed those days.

But now they were all gone.

Thanks to them.

Noxus had managed to leave a wound so deep in her heart that it hadn't even begun to heal. And she hated how vulnerable it made her feel. No matter where she want she saw the war, buildings that had been destroyed, widows, mother and fathers looking into the night sky knowing that their loved ones would never return. And it wasn't just the people and buildings, entire forests had been burned down, the creatures inside them massacred.

The very air she breathed was different than what it once had been.

And now they were returning and she had played a hand in their return. She bit her lip as she walked around her empty home. Irelia had already dismissed all those who worked in her state. Wanting to just be alone for a moment.

No noise, just her thoughts.

But no matter how hard she tried all of them returned to the war and the enemy. Irelia frowned.

"But they aren't enemies anymore are they?" she said as she sat down in the middle of her garden hoping to find peace here.

Swain had managed to change the game once more. By accepting their offer of peace he had managed to do what shew thought impossible. To rethink her opinion about Noxus.

Swain had sounded honest when he said that most of the stuff they did in the war was planned by Darkwill, who Swain had been quick to remind her was killed. Irelia groaned in exasperation, this outing had been far more complicated than what she thought.

She heard the faint sound of knocking and raised an eyebrow. Who in their right mind would visit at this hour of the night? Irelia made her way to the door and opened it slightly hoping to catch a glimpse of the person outside.

She was greeted by an awkward smile by Karma who looked beyond tired. Irelia opened the door fully and was greeted by other two figures. One was a tall man with a garb she recognized and the other was a small… creature?

"Hello Irelia, sorry to bother you but we need to talk" Karma said. Irelia frowned at the other two visitors.

"As soon as you explain to me why the Kinkou order is here, I have nothing to say to them"

"Please, they are here because they are worried about Ionia, Shen reached out to me in order to warn us of a great danger" Karma explained, her eyes pleading. Irelia let out a sigh and gestured them to come inside.

"I would offer you some tea, but sadly I don't care about etiquette so you better start talking Shen" Irelia said as they sat down in the garden. The little creature huffed at her statement and pointed at her.

"That's Master Shen to you!"

Shen on the other hand didn't seem to mind her rudeness as he simply raised a hand at his companion "Please Kennen, there is no need to fight, Irelia has a reason for acting the way she does. But discussing the involvement or well… lack of it in the war will have to wait, I am afraid that I come to you with grave news"

Irelia turned to look at Karma, but she was avoiding her gaze. Which only made Irelia worry more. Shen didn't wait for her to ask what kind of bad news he had brought he extended his hand towards her and to her surprise a small shard of metal rested on his hands.

"What is that?"

"Our passage to a dark world, this is but the remnant of an armor but it would help us pear beyond time to see these visions that have worried us both so much" Shen said as he signaled Karma and himself.

"Please grab my other hand, I wish to show you what we are up against" the ninja said as he extended his hand towards her. Irelia frowned but she complied nonetheless and closed her eyes. She waited for a moment before she felt herself be torn from the physical world.

She gasped as she looked around and could see nothing but darkness. A purple light shone through the darkness and Shen appeared. He didn't look worried or even nervous. He looked calm, like he always did. Shen gestured her to come closer.

"This is the vision that has been felt all around the spiritual world for the last month, at the beginning it was blurry but now we can all see it as clear was water" Shen said as the world around her started to turn from a lifeless void to something she knew very well.

Irelia gasped as she looked around, this was Ionia. The capital to be precise and it was burning. She could hear the screams of many as the ash rose from the building covering everything in ash.

Irelia turned to look at Shen who raised his hand towards the horizon "There is more" he simply said. Irelia swallowed and looked at where he had been pointing and she saw nothing.

But she couldn't tear her eyes away from that spot and little by little, she could hear something. Rumbling as if an army was making its way there. Suddenly the buildings around her exploded and she screamed as rubble rained down from the sky.

She heard the inhuman scream of a creature and before she could even begin to imagine what I was it landed infront of her. it was a massive being, red like blood wielding sword larger than a house, the sword pulsated and she could feel the heat the creature emanated.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN BEAT ME! I AM AATROX; I AM THE WORLD ENDER!" it screamed at the top of his lungs and flung his massive sword at something. Irelia heard the clash of metal and turned to see another foe materialize itself into view.

A massive armored monster wielding a giant mace made his presence know, he punched Aatrox in the face and put his mace on his shoulder. "I bring an army fool, you have nothing"

Aatrox chuckled, before his chuckles became full on mad laughter "No Mordekaiser I am not here alone" he said as two other figures stood next to him.

"The Darkin kneel to no living thing!"

Mordekaiser chuckled "Good thing we are not alive them"

Irelia screamed in terror as creatures out of her nightmares appeared, flaming skulls, decaying flesh, abominations that she never though could have even existed screamed as the charged at the Darkin who in return roared back.

Irelia gasped as she stood up, she looked around and to her immense relief she was back in her garden. She looked at Shen and then back at Karma "What was that?"

"A vision" Karma said with a small frown "The spirit has revealed to master Shen and I things to come and none of them look good"

"What where those things?" Irelia asked as she sat down once more, looking at Shen for answers. He looked down and to her surprise he looked slightly uncomfortable answering the question.

"The three creatures in red you saw where Darkin, ancient god like warriors believed to be extinct as for the others… they are the beings that dwell in the Shadow Isles and they are coming to Ionia, all of them"

Irelia gasped and turned to look at Karma for confirmation who could only nod sadly "The harrowing as the people from Bilgewater call it grows stronger every year and to make things even worst it appears its making it's to Ionia"

"Then we need to stop it, we need to gather our troops and…"

"And what? Fight the dead? You know the people of Ionia won't do that, the fear of being left as husk with no way of going back to the spirit won't let them fight this threat and even if they fought they are too spiritual they might be corrupted"

Irelia bit her lip and looked down, yes that was good point. Quite frankly she was terrified of it too. To have your life consumed and be left as nothing more than a husk was a fate she didn't want for anyone. She then looked at Shen, her eyes filled with fear.

"Then what do we do?"

"We prepare ourselves, to guard the dead and ourselves"

"But that means we will still fight them?" Irelia said a small hint of nervousness on her tone. To her relief Shen shook his head and looked at Karma "No, your friend here has a better idea"

Karma nodded "Yes, we get Noxus to fight for us"

Irelia scoffed "Please, they barely even considered the idea of peaceful negotiations what makes you think that they would fight for us against the dead?"

Karma looked down as if ashamed "That's where Swain come sin, he strikes me as a man that does things for the betterment of the country, so I say we give him what he wants"

"And what would that be?" Irelia asked, edge on her tone. Karma let out a sad sigh.

"We give him weapons, resources and total control over lands in Ionia, Noxus has the biggest army in the world, they are our best chance" Karma said sadly and to no one's surprise Irelia's face turned into a scowl.

"What… No that's… we could… What about the other countries?!" she said trying to find another solution. Shen shook his head as Karma answered her.

"Demacia fights for Demacia, they have made their position very clear on the past, Bilgewater has enough trouble with their own Harrowing, Shurima has become nothing more than small cities ruled by small armies and Freljord has no army to speak of. Noxus is the only one that could help us"

Irelia struggled to find word, so instead she punched the grass next to her.

"Please Irelia, have faith in the spirit everything happens for a reason" Karma said as she placed a soothing hand on her friends shoulder. The young warrior closed her eyes, the image of Ionia in flames not leaving her mind.

"If all of this is true there are dark times coming Karma, I just hope I don't lose anything more" Irelia said, in a hushed tone. Karma hugged her.

Kennen looked at Shen trying to see what the Master of the Kinkou order thought. But Shen was busy staring at the stars.

"Dark times, indeed" he said to himself.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I hope you like this chapter. It's my way to set up what will be the core of this story and the dangers Swain will face. To me The Shadow Isles and the Darkin are underutilized by writers on this site, because the Void is more menacing, so don't expect them to make an appearance here.**

 **I am glad that people have been enjoying this story, your comments mean the world to me. I hope to see you soon in the next update!**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Heart of Noxus**

 **Chapter 5**

* * *

The Immortal Bastion.

The symbol of power in Noxus, its legend reaching far beyond the borders of the empire. A legend of blood, sorcery, betrayal and of one man whose name was only murmured in hushed tones. This place of secrets had become Le Blanc's home ever since she had defeated "him" a victory so absolute that it had founded the foundation of her power today and yet today she felt a great sense of unease, something was stirring and she didn't like it.

She hadn't felt this way in a very long time, not even Swain who was making a very good job of keeping her stressed, had made her feel this way. She slammed her fist against her desk and let out a sigh.

A walk would do her well she thought as she started to walk through the dark corridors, she avoided the windows because she knew for a fact that Swain had eyes everywhere. His little pet had made a nest in the Bastion and was keeping her eyes on Le Blanc and Vladimir. She didn't mind that Vladimir was observed, they both knew that he had nothing planned for the time being so he was more than content to just sit around and re-imagine himself and that was great for her, the more attention Vladimir got the more time she had for her plans.

As she smiled at the thought a whisper made its way to her ear and she stopped, it was in a language she didn't recognize and it came from the depths bellow, but why? There was nothing there.

Nothing but…

Le Blanc's eyes opened wide and she started to run towards the dark caverns deep bellow the Immortal Bastion, her servants flinched from her presence as she passed not used to seeing the matron of the Black Rose this distressed.

Soon enough Le Blanc reached the Heart of Noxus.

The Well of Death.

It was Mordekaiser's best kept secret and many rumored that it was the source of his power but Le Blanc knew better, this was no power source this was Mordekaiser's last plan, one that she had put a stop to, she didn't know what the well did but she knew that in the end it didn't matter, he had failed...

Or had he?

As she stared into the disturbing mist she felt a presence she hadn't felt in years, she tried to take a step back but something held her in her place. Green bone like fingers grabbed her from beneath and pulled her closed to the Well of Death. She used all her magic to try and free herself but it was no use, the well of death was too powerful and something was coming out of it. Le Blanc gasped as she saw someone she had thought was gone for good and the only thing she could do was stare in fear.

Mordekaiser looked down at her and laughed, his deep voice echoing in the empty room, he moved his finger towards her forehead and grazed it "Soon" was all he said and then everything disappeared and she was once again standing on the cold ground. Le Blanc looked around terrified but noticed that the room had turned back to normal and the whisper was gone. She dusted herself off and placed a hand on her forehead.

Blood, the warm liquid cascaded down her face. Le Blanc frowned and cloaked herself moving as quickly as she could. She had to prepare that was no vision, her worst nightmare had come for her and it would only be a matter of time before he could manifest himself fully into this world.

She arrived at Vladimir's garden and looked for him, he might have been doing nothing the past fifty years but he still had a great deal of influence and arcane knowledge and right now she needed every edge she could get. As she ventured deeper into the Vladimir's mansion she noticed that the entire state was in disarray, books laid on the floor and everything looked like it had been shaken or thrown into the ground.

She heard a crash on one of the rooms and made her way towards it, she opened the door and was greeted by the sight of Vladimir the ancient hemomancer hunched over an artifact that she didn't recognize but looked Shuriman. She coughed into her fist making Vladimir look at her. He frowned "The hell you want, can't you see I am busy?!"

"Vladimir I am in need of your assistance, the Black Rose needs you" Le Blanc said as she uncloaked herself, Vladimir looked at her forehead and smirked "Was Swain to rough with you this time dear"

"This is not the time for jokes Vladimir! Our very existence depends on…" she started to say but Vladimir raised his hand "Spare me your tantrum please, I can't help you, I am dealing with something far greater than anything Swain could ever do, a threat as ancient as me"

Le Blanc swallowed her words, so Vladimir knew? Seeing her shocked expression he motioned her to follow and they moved towards the mansion's basement where Vladimir had a young girl chained, her eyes filled with tears and fear as they approached her. Le Blanc didn't comment as Vladimir grabbed her by the chin and spoke to the girl in what she recognized as Shuriman. Something along the lines of a prophecy.

"This is the cause of my distress Le Blanc, this is just one of the many prophets I have kidnapped over the last month and they all keep screaming and talking about the same thing, no matter if they are from Shurima, Ionia or any other country they all tell me the same" Vladimir said as he cut the throat of the girl killing her, she didn't even have time to whimper as her body fell to the floor. The blood started to pool around her but before it could reach Le Blanc it moved towards Vladimir's hand as he toyed with it for a moment he let out a long sigh "We need to prepare the Black Rose, this is something that we cannot hope to win"

"We have beaten him before, we can do it again" Le Blanc said as she put a finger on Vladimir's chest "You just need to mobilize all of your mages and prepare for the return of Mordekaiser"

Vladimir blinked and shook his head "I am sorry, what?"

"Mordekaiser is returning! He is the reason why I'm bleeding, he manifested his presence in the Immortal Bastion!" she screamed at him and Vladimir paled, he ran a hand through his hair.

"That's bad" was all he could say, Le Blanc shook her head confused "If you are not talking about Mordekaiser then what are you talking about Vladimir?"

Vladimir moved towards a covered up painting, one of the many artifacts that he did not wish people to see, a relic of times past. With a swiftness that didn't belong to a human Vladimir revealed the painting to Le Blanc, the painting depicted a giant monster dripping with blood looking down below at tiny humans who ran in fear.

"Darkin" Le Blanc said and grabbed her head.

"All the visions lead to this…" Vladimir said as he gestured to the painting "The return of my old masters, the Darkin will once again walk among us, or so all the stupid prophets say and now you bring news to me that Mordekaiser, the most brutal warlord to have ever lived is returning... I really don't think gathering our forces is the correct answer my dear I think what we should do is hide and wait"

"And let these monsters destroy the world? I do not want to control a barren wasteland, we will fight and to do that we will gather all of our resources and all our followers" Le Blanc said making Vladimir raise an eyebrow.

"What about Swain, we are leaving him unsupervised?" he asked making Le Blanc shrugged her shoulders "Swain is a brilliant man gifted with many talents, but in the end he's still just a man and like all men he is inconsequential, he is nothing like you and me and definitely not a threat of the same caliber of Mordekaiser and the Darkin, he can play all he wants with Noxus, soon enough we will retake it"

Vladimir nodded "Good then let us begin"

As both "humans" started to prepare themselves for war, too consumed in their own machinations they failed to notice the sound of a crow flapping its wings.

A crow with red eyes and master she dutifully served.

* * *

Beatrice knew that she was an inconsequential demon. Aside from her ability to shapeshift she really didn't have much to offer. She would leech of emotions such as confusion and hesitation, but compared to other demons she was below them and much like the confusion that she fed on her power did not last long. She was not surprised when another demon bested her in battle and forced her into servitude, she was weaker and the other demon was stronger and a demon such as herself was best suited serving even if she despised the other demon.

But then her master arrived.

This mess of a man, who looked broken both on the outside and on the inside, he did not radiate power and yet he had the gall to confront the demon, thinking that this would be easy food the demon had agreed. Beatrice remembered her awe when a mere man bested the demon and the broken man transformed, he had been playing them all. Swain the Grand General had outsmarted a demon older than Noxus itself.

She had bowed that day and pleaded to be spared, she promised her servitude in exchange for life, Swain freed her and told he had no need for a leashed demon. Beatrice at first had been overjoyed and yet she knew that she had no purpose so she followed him and told him that maybe he had no need for a leashed demon, but did he had need for a loyal one?

And so their partnership begun, Beatrice was Swains eyes and ears when he was far, she commanded a legion of lesser demons that did his will and now she was overjoyed. Swain's detractors where no more he was finally free to do as he pleased.

Searching for her master's soul she noticed that it was closer than she realized, he was at his office doing something or another. She thought that he would be gone for longer but then again her orders where not ask questions. She arrived at his office and made her presence know.

Swain lifted his eyes from a letter for a moment before returning to the page "Hello Beatrice, I didn't expect you back so soon" he said. Beatrice transformed into her humanoid form and bowed. "I didn't plan to return so soon my master, but I come to you with great news"

Swain set the letter down and looked at her with interest "I am listening Beatrice"

Beatrice smiled "The Black Rose will cease meddling in your affairs master, I come back from The Immortal Bastion where Le Blanc and Vladimir have decided to prepare for war with ALL of their resources and followers, they will event take their eyes off of you"

Swain raised an eyebrow, to say that he was surprised would be an understatement "That sounds fantastic Beatrice, too good to be true what could have possibly frightened Le Blanc and this… Vladimir to do such a thing"

"Vladimir has been kidnapping prophets and shamans from all over, he is afraid of the return of the Darkin" Beatrice said hoping to shine some light into her master's doubts.

Swain tensed but let out a sigh "I suppose news travel fast when they are about some giant ancient war monster, thank you Beatrice you have been of great aid as always, you can do as you please for now just be ready, for I may have a need of you soon"

"Right" Beatrice said, but she didn't leave. Beatrice would hate to admit directly to him but she did not have much to do if it was not following him. Maybe that's why she liked her bird form more, it allowed her to be closer and obstruct less in his work.

"There's something on your mind isn't it, speak" Swain said as he started to write a letter of his own. Beatrice lowered her head in shame but nodded "Yes, I was just curious about you sudden return… is everything ok?"

Swain chuckled "Things are going just fine Beatrice, I would even go as far as to say that we might have an edge against everyone and as for my quick return, the peace dance was cut short by the Machine Herald and thanks to that we now don't need to worry about another war with Ionia"

Beatrice blinked her red eyes unfocused "I'm sorry… I don't think I follow"

Swain smiled "Things will make sense soon enough my dear" Beatrice glared at him for keeping information from her but in the end she guessed it didn't matter she would still follow him no matter what. Swain on the other hand was beyond ecstatic, his plan to negotiate with Ionia could move faster than what he had originally thought, meaning that the secret of the Darkin would soon be his for the taking. He finished the letter for Irelia with a smile, she wanted peace. He would give it to her… for a moment. Then when Noxus marched over them and Irelia looked at him asking for mercy…

He would grant it, but first he would take her arm. Perfectly balanced Swain thought with an evil sneer. As he finished that thought he looked at Beatrice who still remained on her humanoid form, even though he didn't detest the way she looked he knew that she was a bit too… alluring in this form. It would definitely turn some heads if he sent her on an errand on that form. So that meant that he had to do things himself, it was not like he could send a talking crow to deliver a message.

He rose from his seat and grabbed the letter motioning Beatrice to transform, soon enough a crow rested on his shoulder and they took off to the Immortal Bastion. Swain gave his letter to one his subordinates and kept walking deeper into the Bastion, where one of his best warriors had made his home. While Draven and Darius had their uses none could match the raw strength of his preferred warrior.

"Sion prepare yourself" Swain called out to the dark room, at first nothing happened but they soon enough heard the sound of heavy footspes making its way towards them, the undead warrior Sion stood before his master and bowed his head to look at him in the eye.

"Bring your axe with you Sion, we will be going shortly to Ionia" the Grand General declared making Sion huff and Beatrice look at him in confusion. Swain patted her on the head making Beatrice let out an annoyed shriek.

"Soon enough Beatrice, soon enough"

* * *

Viktor could not believe that he was still alive, they had rushed him into a hospital thinking that he would not make it. But Viktor had once again proven how weak humanity really was. The medics where baffled, they did not know what to do with him, so he took matters into his own hands. Viktor had to bark orders as the doctors operated on him, most would have fainted at the sight of their own bones being pushed back into their own body. But not Viktor.

It took them four hours to finish the procedure, but by a miracle not only had Viktor made it, he was expected to make a full recovery. The doctors congratulated themselves but deep down they knew that the Machine Herald was the one who had saved himself, he had only needed a pair of extra hands. As he laid in his hospital bed he let out a sigh, this was not what he had planned when he decided that it would be a good idea to kidnap Karma.

It would seem that karma bit him on the ass.

Viktor chuckled at his own joke and pressed some buttons underneath his arm, most of them were destroyed but he could still sent out a message to his drones if he needed to. They had to follow the Darkin threat in case it ever returned to Zaun and if that happened a protocol would commence that would hopefully neutralize the Darkin.

Viktor heard the sound of door click and he turned around to see Piltover's finest arrive, neither Caitlyn nor Vi looked happy to see him, but he could hardly blame them. The bruises on them looked quite nasty.

"You made it, congratulations tin can" Vi said with no real emotion on her voice, while she disliked the Machine Herald a great deal it didn't mean that she agreed with what Jayce had done to him, the last time she had seen Viktor his jaw was broken and she could see inside his ribcage. It had been nasty and honestly quite disturbing. Viktor now stood before them mask less and looking tired, the bags underneath his eyes proof of the sleepless night caused by the pain.

Viktor nodded at her.

Caitlyn coughed "The doctors say that you refuse anesthetics, why?"

Viktor shrugged "I have modified my body too much, they would not affect me" Caitlyn made a face but nodded. She had read his file and everything she read made him sound like a monster, but there was one big problem. The only two people associated with his file was Jayce, who did NOT have a say on anything happening to Viktor from now on and some of his old professors who had all described him as a "disgusting Zaunite" which didn't help in anything other than assuming he had been discriminated back in his days at the academy.

But that wasn't here nor there it didn't justify his actions of today.

Caitlyn let out a sigh and pinched the bridge of her nose, she felt slight pain and reminded herself that he had hurt many people. She leveled a glare at him "You killed three innocent bystanders Viktor" she said.

Viktor stared at her with confusion for a moment before he remembered what had happened "My plan was not to kill anyone and the people you spoke of where not killed by me"

Vi slammed her hand next to the wall "Oh please! Don't play innocent you monster, who else could have killed them?"

"The Noxian, Swain" Viktor said calmly, Caitlyn said nothing but she did shake her head "Please refrain from lying Viktor, it will not help your sentence"

Viktor rolled his eyes at them and pressed the side of his head, his eyes flared for a moment before it illuminated the room, there they could see from Viktor's point of view. True enough Swain became a monster and used his power to kill the bystanders healing him of his wounds.

"That… was… you still hurt a lot of people" Caitlyn said with a sigh, to her surprise Viktor nodded and showed flashbacks of himself besting both of them and almost killing a demacian guard. "That I do not deny, I did not come to negotiate, I came to save Zaun"

Vi looked nervously at Caitlyn who stared at Viktor with curiosity "From what?"

Viktor waited a moment and the showed a giant monsters destroying the underbelly of Zaun, a giant red creature of hatred and war. "Darkin, to be more specific Aatrox, the world ender"

* * *

 **A/N: Hi! Long time no see, I think all the mayor players of this story have stopped getting reworked so I think is a good time to start to write once more. I thank you all for your patience.**

 **Thank you for reading!**


End file.
